Harry Potter and the First Born Child
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: AU Order of the Phoenix... To save the Boy who lived to infuriate him to no end an ugly encounter at the Ministry with the risen Dark Lord. Snape distracts Umbridge with the prospect of a new potion. One that will reveal Potter's deepest dark secret to the public. But upon consumption he didn't clarify WHICH Potters' Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter and the First-Born Child_**

 ** _An H.P Fanfiction by_**

 ** _Fantasy Writer'92_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue- Goblet of Fire AU_**

Harry Potter had been pacing nervously back and forth in the Gryffindor common room for the past half hour.

It was bad enough that he was stuck competing in this Competition, he _did NOT_ enter himself. No one, not even his best friends: Ron and Hermione believed him. At least until that first task was over, _Bloody Dragons!_

Now, on top of trying to figure out the golden egg clue for the next part.

As a "Champion" he was supposed to _ask_ a girl to go with him as his date to the Triwizard Ball this Evening. Where they, along with the other champions opened the ball with the first dance. But he had nobody:

Hermione had gotten a mystery date and Ron was going as threesome with the Patil twins. (Harry thought his mate was trying to make Hermione jealous on that one.)

"Time to go Potter," said Professor McGonagall as she started to usher her house students out.

Soon all of the champions and their escorts were being made to line up.

When _Snape_ of all people,noticed Harry's minus one!"- _Potter_ , one would think with your infamous popularity. At least _one_ dunderhead girl would have fallen for your sickening charms. Unless by some miracle, due to _recent_ events they have all grown wiser"

Humiliated by the laughter around him, Harry's eyes darkened.

However, before he could respond within a flicker of a candle flame. The fourteen-year-old boy found he was not to him stood, a slightly taller, slender pale brunette. Dressed in a Cinderella style blue ball gown with black elbow length gloves to match the black feathered Parshall mask she wore. Taking a stunned Harry's hand in her own, the girl responded to the Professor "-That would be me," before turning back to him with a smile "Sorry I'm late."

The boy mutely nodded, while certain he'd never seen her before. The girl gave off a strange vibe of familiarity that Harry instantly and instinctively felt comfortable with. "That-that's okay. The main thing is that you're here now" he smiled.

Snape looked skeptical, "Your name please, young lady. For I do not recall seeing you on Hogwarts' grounds at any time?"

She sighed and looked Snape directly in the eyes, with a reproachful gaze.

"- My name is "Suri", and the reason you haven't seen me before Professor, is because I don't attend this school."

Luckily, they were saved from further questioning by McGonagall announcing roll call. The opening dance started off awkwardly as Harry proved to be still learning the steps. But then got exceptionally better once his date "Suri" took the lead, quietly instructing in his ear. Once the music died down, then shifted in a more Rock N' Roll tempo for the next song. Harry and Suri found a seat at an empty table.

"-Your voice! I-I feel like I've heard it from somewhere. Crazy huh?"

The girl smiled, "Not really, I was around a lot when you were younger. _We_ … Well we spent some time together."

Harry's eyebrows shot up "How?! When?!"

Suri let out another deep sigh. "-From the time you were practically a sea monkey in your mother's stomach to six years old."

"- _WHAT?!"_

"-Long story and I don't have time to tell it tonight. The candle's magic that brought me here will be spent at Ten, then time's up. For now, let's just enjoy the moment of finally reuniting after so, _so long."_

Harry didn't miss the hint of desperation in her tone. "-If you cannot tell me who you are…yet. Can you at least tell me _how_ you seemed to know _where_ I was and that I needed a date?"

She smiled ruefully, "Harry, you and I share an especially _strange_ connection, so I always know when you need me. Unfortunately, I have lacked the recourses that enabled me to come 'til recently."

Potter gave a short laugh "You sound like my friend Hermione. She uses big words when she talks too. I think it's all that time she spends in the library."

Rather than being offended, Suri took what he said as a compliment. "I guess being a "Bookworm" is something we have in common then. Since for years, the only thing I could make myself useful doing was read."

That further ignited Harry's curiosity but before he could speak Dumbledore appeared at their table.

"Harry, my dear boy, how are you enjoying the Evening?"

"- Um…" Harry gulped "Good Professor."

"Ah Good, good. Do you mind if I borrow Miss-?"

"Suri,"

The Headmaster's normally twinkly eyes widened before instantly plastering on a showman's smile. "-Suri, for a dance?" he asked as the band started to play a waltz.

The girl let out a muted groan, realizing there was no way out of it.

"I'll be back Harry before I have to leave," she promised as she took Dumbledore's arm. Most of the dance passed in silence as the pair glided gracefully across the floor. All the while a frustrated intensity began to spread further down Dumbledore's face to Suri's inner smirk of accomplishment.

"If you want to know something Sir, _just…ASK?"_

The Headmaster gave an exasperated sigh. "Who are you, young lady and what do you want with Harry?"

she chuckled without mirth. "So _now_ you're protective of your sacrificial lamb, are you?"

"- Young lady, I don't know what you are insinuating but I-"

 _"-DON'T…LIE TO ME"_ she enunciated in a very Severus Snape manner. "As for who I am, I would say- You know _exactly_ who"she answered,

Waltzing them into the corner where she removed the mask and undid the bun, releasing her shoulder length hair.

Dumbledore gaped in shock "Suri? My child! It _is_ you! _Where have you been?!"_

"-That is not your concern, I'm only here tonight _because_ of Harry."

"It's good to know you still care for him."

If only it were possible to see the actually steam whistling out her ears before keeping her temper in check. But that still didn't stop Suri from having a few choice words with the Headmaster:

" _You-! Sick!- Senile old Goat!_ I have ALWAYS loved and cared for Harry. I just haven't been at the _age_ to actually _DO_ something about it…until now."

"-You are not removing him from the Dursleys" Dumbledore warned.

"-We'll just see about that, you forget that I am now the exception to the rule."She said turning to leave when Dumbledore reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Wait Suri, if you want to help Harry…Why don't you stick round for the Second Task coming up?"

"No! No! No way! You are _not_ going to _use ME_ to _bait_ Harry!"

"-How did you-?"

"You're not the only one who can shield and read minds. Good Night Professor" Starting to turn away again, when

"-I'm afraid I must insist ( _stuplify)"_ but the aged wizard didn't count on the girl's speed reflexes. The spell shot towards its target and bounced off the handheld mirror she grabbed, hitting Missus Norris (The castle caretaker's cat instead).

Extending her left-hand Suri quickly muttered ( _Proteficus Totalus)_. Dumbledore fell stiff as a board. "Some people just have to learn the hard way" she said standing over him before chanting:

 _"_ _From Flora and Fauna to Aurora_

 _Thou Horns like prickly Thorns_

 _With one small bleat onith thy feet_

 _So sayth I"_

As she spoke the revered Headmaster of Hogwarts began to change. Long fur began to sprout from unusual places on the man's body as his skeletal structure began to bend and twist as pointy horns developed on top his head. Within minutes and a literal old goat stood where the wizard had been. The animal seemed to be in complete shock at first before bleating profusely at Suri. Who was grateful for the notice me not shield that had been cast at some point.

"Alright, I heard you, one more bleat and I'll feed you to Aragog and his children."

The goat cocked his head sideways bleating.

"-Don't believe me?" With a snap of her fingers, they found themselves in the middle of the Dark Forest. "I have no reason to lie to you Dumbledore but I do think you need a lesson in what it means to be helpless prey at the mercy of others."

Suri could sense Dumbledore trying to change back. But the more he tried, the more he failed and the more frantic he got as the realization set in. Looking up he bleated at the girl to which she answered "-Yes I am, but it is a Monster you helped shape with your negligence. It was either going to be Harry or Me. I'll try and send help, which is _more_ than you ever gave."

She vanished just as the spiders caught his scent…

Suri did keep her word, telling both Snape and Hagrid that something was amiss in the forest and they should check it out before saying "goodbye" to Harry as the Magic candle officially blew out. Taking her from sight though not out of mind.

Long after the ball ended Dumbledore still hadn't returned to the castle but sure enough.

Just as it started to lighten in the sky. Hagrid heard a faint bleating noise and at the edge of the trees limped out a severely injured and limping goat before it collapsed from exhaustion. Snape's magic already deducing this was his employer. But no one on the entire staff could turn him back. As luck or maybe pre-designed though, the old goat resumed his humanity in physical being with the rising sun's rays.

Quite ashamed of his ordeal, Albus Dumbledore proceeded to shut himself in his office for the day. His thoughts elsewhere.

In all her years of Divination, Sybil Trelawny had given two proven to be correct prophesies - About Harry Potter, and the not so late Peter Pettigrew.

Now however, Albus found himself remembering the first real prophesy Sybil ever gave:

It was the girl's seventh and final year as a student. He had agreed to substitute teach at the last minute for Professor Dawgai. Class had just started when she fell out of her chair and seemed to be having a seizure when-

" _It is time,... the Heart of Magic shall be reborn again. In its purest form. Wild, Reckless and Unmatched is its nature. Coveted by many. It shall unite the powers of old. Prosper its friend and destroy its foe. The Heart of Magic shall be reborn again…"_

Albus for a long time believed it to be the Deathly Hallows by becoming the Master of Death. But after last night, he knew better.

He had betrayed _the Heart of Magic…_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was definitely _not_ looking forward to getting off the train at Kings' Cross.

Summer had finally come after a disastrous year he'd had at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament.

Only to end in tragedy with the murder of Cedric and the horror of the risen Voldemort. _Both_ which he had been unwillingly present for. Thanks to the plotting and kidnapping of Crouch Jr. and Pettigrew on _HIS_ orders. Then to top it all off! –

After _barely_ escaping with his life _and_ Cedric's body. Harry managed to split Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge up by telling the truth of Voldemort's return. So now the minister of magic was not happy with him and Dumbledore sent Sirius to "rally the old forces" whatever that meant.

Sure enough, the Hogwarts express pulled into the station and everyone grabbed their luggage. Exiting to meet the families and saying "Goodbye" to their friends. While others, mainly muggleborns ran through the barrier leading to platforms 9 &10 in the ordinary world. There, _the Dursleys_ were waiting. Harry gritted his teeth. Surely, they were already thinking of ways to give him blood hell for that tongue toffee incident by Fred and George last year.

Luckily Ron and his family joined Hermione and Harry on the other side of the barrier while she found her parents.

And of course, Vernon Dursley was standing there huffing in displeasure as his eyes caught sight of his unwanted and unwelcome nephew to put it mildly. The feeling was mutual and Harry did _not_ understand _why_ Dumbledore insisted year after year that he return.

Oh well, yet another puzzle to solve while he was practically locked in that dingy room for the next 60 plus days. Along with who that mysterious Suri was that had been his date-

"Are you not listening to me at all boy!" his uncle hollered behind him from the front seat of the car.

"-No sir. I didn't hear you" The man grumbled, " _I said_ Thanks to Dudley, we won a prized bird: A Raven-".

Harry couldn't help the chuckles that escaped his mouth. _"-Is that funny to you?!"_

Vernon glared through the rearview mirror. "-Sorry Uncle Vernon, it's just that Ravens are a more common bird. What makes this one so special?"

"-Because, _you_ ungrateful Whelp… _The bird IS trained!_ None of your kind's _freakishness_ to corrupt its mind. No, no, but you _are_ going to take _care_ of it this Summer – _Do NOT_ let it get away! _Or_ your _ruddy_ Carrier Pidgeon gets the spike. _Do I make myself clear?"_

Harry looked at the caged Hedwig next to him, silently promising her he wouldn't let it get that far. "Yes sir…"

Surprisingly,

taking care of the raven was not all that hard or different to what Harry had already been doing with Hedwig. The only thing was with the extended golden chain attached to her leg. (Yes, he'd found out it was a her.) She couldn't hunt for food. So, he would scrounge something up or shockingly as of late, Hedwig would bring back and share part of her meal.

Since no one had taken to naming her yet, Harry took to calling the raven "Nimue" after the Sorceress in the King Arthur and Merlin legend.

Nimue's cage had been placed in his room atop his dresser since he arrived. At first, he thought this was a bad idea because of Hedwig and her being two females having to share the same room with Harry. But his owl had been a good sport about it. Completely ignoring Nimue and going to sleep. Now however, they both flew around the room together as much as the chain would allow. Before each perching on the opposite side of his shoulders.

Even with the thrill of a new feathered friend at Privet Drive though. Time seem to drag on and Hedwig was returning empty handed night after night. Without anything from anyone, not even a single Daily Prophet.

He had expected to hear at least something by the end of July announcing Voldemort's return or any Death Eater activity. But no, nothing, not even in the Muggle news.

He vented his frustrations to the birds and Nimue would fly or even hop out of her cage over to him. (Depending how rough Vernon and Dudley "played" with her during the day when he was out of the room.) Extending her battered wings.

If it wasn't for Vernon's threat, he would have freed her long ago. Not that he wouldn't have felt some satisfaction saving her and defying the Dursleys. But he couldn't take a chance with Hedwig's life. Not with Ron and Hermione not responding. Whistling a tune as he tended the bird's injuries.

But then there came a day towards the end of August that changed everything!

It had started out in the usual way:

-Watching Dudley and his gang beat up the younger kids at the local park. Then his overweight cousin began to harass him about his own nightmares when he spoke up, Dudley's friends laughed.

Just as Harry had reached for his wand, the sky darkened and a severe cold chill wiped through the air. The gang scattered while their leader remained frozen only to break when Harry yelled "Run!" Unfortunately, the boys didn't get very far before they were cornered and began to be preyed upon by two Dementors.

(A floating wraithlike creature that feeds on the happiness of others. Leaving a person dark and empty and in some cases, _literally_ by way of the Dementor's kiss where they can suck the soul of someone out through their mouth.)

Thankfully Harry knew the spell to get rid of them but not before Dudley got exposed to their affects. Leaving the fat lump whimpering and in shock.

Interestingly it was Mrs. Fig, their neighbor who found them. She instructed the young wizard to leave his wand out in case as she escorted the boys home to Privet Drive.

Of course, when Vernon and Petunia heard about the incident. They immediately wanted to kick Harry out but a well-timed howler from Dumbledore changed their minds. Along with several letters from the Ministry. Saying that because he used magic outside of School, he was threatened with expulsion from Hogwarts. But both Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore had negotiated a disciplinary hearing on his behalf and that he was to not leave the house.

The Dursleys then locked him in his room.

Later that night though after his relatives left. Harry jolted from his bed upon hearing a noise. There were footsteps and a quiet "alohomora". His locked door flew open to reveal a group of wizards and a witch. Putting on his glasses, he recognized the face of his latest Defense Teacher. (Yes, it hadn't really been him at the time but-)

"-Professor Moody? What are you doing here?"

"-Rescuing you, of course. Get your things, quickly now!"

Harry turned back to the caged birds and released Hedwig. The owl went soaring out the window. But when he went to free Nimue, he forgot about the chain.

"-Hurry it up there Potter! _We don't have a lot of time to waste!"_ Moody warned as Harry fumbled.

"- _Don't_ worry about me Harry!" a female voice said, startling them to find that the raven had disappeared and in its place, was a young woman sprawled out on the floor with the thin golden chain still very much hooked around her ankle attached to the cage. "Save yourself, if Vernon finds I'm gone. There's going to be trouble there ain't words for when you return next year. _Go!"_

Looking into the girl's face and hearing her voice. Harry put the pieces together in his head. "Suri?"

he asked in disbelief, she nodded. Her dark hair bobbing up and down.

"-Well this is all very touching," Moody grumbled as he staggered into the room. "But we're on a schedule." He finished raising his wand, zapping the chain on her ankle. "You two can finish your conversation later when we get to our destination."

Making sure she could stand and walk, he ushered them out of the house. Where they and the rest of the group met and summoned their broomsticks before mounting and taking off. Suri rode double with Moody, clinging to the sides of his long jacket around the waist as they flew higher and faster with the wind at their backs.

"-You act as if you haven't flown before" commented the witch with the purple hair known as Nymphadora Tonks as she came closer.

"It's been awhile," Suri admitted "I haven't been a part of the Wizarding World in fourteen years."

Coming to land at a deserted street, Harry and Suri watched in amazement as another building seemed to grow in-between two others.

"What is this place?" ask Harry,

"-Number 12 Grimmauled Palace" also known as " _The Order of the Phoenix…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the house Harry found himself ambushed and engulfing into a familiar hug from Mrs. Weasley. (Ron's mother)

"-Harry dear, oh thank goodness!" she said releasing him and beginning to looking him over. Finding the boy much too thin unlike last time she'd seen him before turning her attention to the quiet young woman stand behind "And this is-?"

"I'm Suri" she answered with a cautious yet polite smile as she reached out to shake the older woman's hand.

Mrs. Weasley raised a slightly suspicious eyebrow but shook the girl's hand none the less. "-Nice to meet you Suri, any friend of Harry's is welcome. But if you don't mind me asking: Where do you live?"

"I'm currently residing at number 4 Privet Drive with Harry, and no, I'm not a Muggle" "-Well that much is obvious" the Weasley Matriarch giggled, satisfied for now. "Well you two go on upstairs where the others are, dinner will be a little bit later after the meeting is done."

"-What meeting?" asked Harry,

"Oh shush, shush off you go ah-!" The poor woman jumped from behind following a surprise attack from her twin sons. "Just because you're of age now, _does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"_ she scolded.

The group of "children" went upstairs where they met Ron and Hermione. Suri once again stood back respectfully watching Harry reunite with his best friends. The fifteen-year-old boy was stunned to learn that Dumbledore had made them promise not to contact him.

Suri rolled her eyes at that news, ' _Seems a leopard can't change his spots after all.'_

"Suri?" asked a voice pulling her away from her thoughts. "What? -er, yes Harry?"

"-So, you're the mysterious "Suri" that was at the Triwizard ball?" asked Hermione before he could say anything.

"That would've been me" she admitted piercing her lips together sounding very tired.

"-What's the matter with you?"

"Ronald! That's rude!" Hermione snapped,

"-Harry Potter," a warm voice rang out through the doorway. The teenager turned around, coming face to face with his godfather

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as they exchanged a hug. Pulling back Harry prepared to introduce. "Sirius this is-"

"Suri?"

The man gasped dropping to his knees. Looking all the while like he'd seen a ghost before getting on his feet. Slowly he walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. Recognizing and memorizing every detail. "My how you've grown!" Before breaking into laughing hysterics as he twirled her around the room.

"Padfoot, what is it?" asked Remus lupin as he poked his head in. "-Moony! Look it's Suri! I can't believe it after all this years!" twirling her to face him.

Remus went pale just like his friend before rushing over. Within seconds, Suri was sandwiched between the two marauders. "Where have you been?" Lupin muttered into her hair. "You were supposed to stay with Harry,"

"I- didn't have a choice"

"What do you mean?"

Luckily Suri was saved from further answering by Mrs. Weasley's shout of "Dinner's ready!"

The Dinner conversation mostly consisted of what Fudge was doing at the Ministry with the Smear campaign he'd started against Harry and Dumbledore. All the while refusing to admit the truth of Voldemort's return. And that the risen Dark Lord may be after a weapon he didn't have last time he came to course, Mrs. Weasley shut them up after that saying Harry shouldn't hear anymore because he was only a boy. Potter disagreed naturally, then the talk switch to Arthur Weasley's instructions for Harry's trail the next day.

So, he didn't get around to getting any of the answers he desperately wanted from her until he returned to the Order after the trail. - No, he didn't get expelled. Thanks to Mrs. Figs testament and Dumbledore acting as his attorney but it got intense there with Fudge and the court thinking him to be a liar. Strangely enough Dumbledore actually ignored him after the trail.

Harry flung himself on the bed in the guest room breathing hard as he vented his summer list long frustrations adding what he just gone through in the last 2 days _"-Why won't ANYBODY tell me the truth!"_ he shouted.

"-I'll give you the truth baby, if that's what you want?"

Harry turned his fogged-up glasses to the doorway where Suri was standing, watching him. "May I come in?"

Harry nodded wordlessly, she came and sat down beside him on the bed. "I can't do anything about everyone else. But I can give you mine. What do you want to know?"

"-Who are you?" asked Harry.

The girl smiled, "My name is Suri as you know, and I started my life out as a Ward of your Grandparents, the Evans'. Lily and Petunia's Mum and Dad."

"-You mean they adopted you?"

"No, but they were legally responsible for me. Then James and Lily took me in not long after their wedding. I lived with them for three years. During which time the Grandparents died and you were born"

"-Then they went into hiding but what happened to you?"

"Harry, I was _there_ in the trenches _with_ them so to speak. And most importantly I was there when Voldemort attacked our home. Just that nobody ever asked me about it"

"-Well I'm asking you now…" gulped Harry, "Please?"

"-Alright," Suri breathed in with a far off look in her eye. "It was Halloween… I couldn't have been more than six. I remember peeking through the blinds to stare out the window at the kids in costume that past by our house going Trick or Treating. I begged them to let us go out and have some fun.

"It's boring here!" I complained.

"-I know how you feel" said Lily ,"But we can't leave, not with the bad guy still out there-"

"-Though that _doesn't_ mean that _we_ can't have some fun after all" James said as he put you down on the floor beside me and started to do small magic tricks and puffs of smoke with his wand.

I watched the "show" for a while, starting to grow bored until Lily mentioned that she and I could play Hide and Seek like old times. Getting really excited I agreed, before rushing off to find the perfect spot. I hid in the Nursery Closet, I guess during the midst of her counting Voldemort showed up.

James told Lily to take you and find me while he held him off. Lily ran up the stairs calling for me saying this was not a game now. She followed my voice to the Nursery. Upon discovering where I was. An "Avada Kedavra!" was heard and she order me to stay in there no matter what happened before giving you some last soothing words: She told you to be safe, to be strong and that she loved you and your Dad loved you too.

With that Voldemort broke in through that final door and gave your mother two chances to step aside. She didn't, which resulted in her death.

I knelt there frozen in the closet as he turned his wand on you. But thankfully remembered to duck when the spell backfired shielding most of my body from the debris. Looking out through the peephole to see that you were okay I saw the back of a wizard I'd never seen before cradling Lily's body as he sobbed. Still, I didn't move. Not until he left then Hagrid and Sirius Black came.

I revealed myself in the middle of their argument of your placement with the Dursleys via Dumbledore's wishes. Boy, was that surprised looks I shall never forget. Anyway so, Sirius lent Hagrid his motorbike and he took us to Privet Drive. Where your beloved Headmaster merely dumped us on their doorstep with a letter and vanished into the winter night. Without a second thought"

"-That's not true! Dumbledore would never just-!"

"-Harry, I don't want to ruin your illusion of your hero. But I have a different history with him. More than anything, it has taught me to not trust Albus Dumbledore, the man. He's not as perfect as you make him out to be. Kind of like there's _The Boy Who Lived_ and then there's _Just Harry._ Didn't that little incident at courtroom with him today clue you in?"

"How did you-?"

"You weren't exactly quiet a few minutes ago. Now, where was I?"

"-The Dursleys"

"Right so as you can imagine they were not happy to discover us- Actually that's the understatement of the year and it just got worse. I ended up practically raising you myself which I had no complaints about. I certainly couldn't trust them. You learned fast and we stuck together for the most part."

 _"How come I don't remember you then?"_

A remorseful look came across her face, "The Summer I was supposed to start Hogwarts. The Dursleys placed us in a dangerous situation and – well, I was forced to cast a powerful spell to save your life. There were side effects. Forgetfulness being one of them."

"-A likely story!" Both Ron and Hermione burst into the room through the door.

"Detective Homes and Watson. Surprise, Surprise" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Although I must say Harry, that I'm glad you have _real_ , good friends looking out for you. Instead of paid pretenders employed by your headmaster"

"-How dare you?!"

"I'm simply stating a fact, I wouldn't put it passed him. That's how we got Arabella Fig for a neighbor, fat lot she did. Didn't stop what was going on behind closed doors."

"-What are you talking about?"

" _Don't_ listen to her Harry!" ordered Hermione.

"-What reason do I have to lie? I swear to you, on my life. Everything I've said thus far is the truth. _Just not all of it_ and I promise to tell you the rest when you are ready."

"I'm ready now,"

"No you aren't, as a Gryffindor. You are prone to prejudice upon first impressions. James was the same way. It took him practically half a year to warm up to the _idea_ of me."

Harry grimaced at the new information about his deceased parent.

"The only apparently offensive things I've stated is that I don't hero-worship Albus Dumbledore. He has done _nothing_ to re- _earn_ my respect by deliberately placing you in danger year after year. And please don't deny it. I've _felt_ every burn, every scrape and every broken bone. Yet _another_ side effect and, questioning where your friends' loyalties lie."

"-Alright," said Ron holding his hands up in surrender. "Let's say you are _who_ you say you are: _Where have you been?_ And _Why_ were you seen heading down Nocturn Alley leading up to Harry's Trial today?"

Suri smiled, "Very thought out questions, Mr. Weasley and I shall answer them. The reason I haven't been around 'til recently is: after I casted that spell the Dursleys' realized they'd never be able to stamp the magic out of me on their own because I was too strong. So, they had me committed to an asylum."

"-What's an asylum?" asked Ron,

" A muggle run hospital like St. Mungo's for insane people" answered Hermione.

"Right, "Suri sighed " Then it caught fire and burned down during an electrical storm last year, freeing me to go to the ball. It felt great to be out of there… That is until I was ushered back into the "Dursley's "care". Vernon knew I was the bird the whole time Harry. He actually ordered me to stay that way- except for _certain_ times." She finished, suppressing a shudder of disgust.

"Okay," said Harry "But that still doesn't explain what you were doing in Nocturn Alley"

"-I was buying a potion, for personal reasons"

"-Oy!" said Ron, "Don't be holding back on us now."

Suri gritted her teeth "Alright, a deal's a deal. But first a question: You're all about fifteen, sixteen years old. So I can assume either the school or your parents have givin' you the "sex" talk about where babies come from?"

"-Yes, of Course!" Hermione confirmed.

"-Er…Yeah," Ron's face and ears flushed with embarrassment. This was definitely _not_ the direction he expected the conversation to go.

"-No, not really" said Harry "But I've picked enough up on the streets."

"Seriously Harry!" His girl best friend was aghast,

"Yes, really Hermione. The Dursleys' _don't_ want _me_ to exist, so _why_ ever would they teach me how to create _more_ of my freakish kind-!"Harry stopped his rant when he felt Ron touch shoulder with compassion in his eyes "-Sorry Mate,"

"-Well that sure didn't stop Vernon Dursley from threatening me with your life and raping me-"

 _"WHAT?!"_ three voices echoed,"-The potion is for an abortion…"


	4. Chapter 4

The whole room was silent for a moment or two as the three teenagers stared at the vial of black pulsing liquid swishing around in Suri's hand.

"I am truly sorry about this Harry," she said.

 _"You're SORRY?!"_ scoffed Ron with his hands in the air.

"-I think you've got it backwards, Suri" interjected "the boy who lived" his eyes darkening at the thought of his supposed Uncle. Harry already disliked Vernon for a number of reasons but this just lowered his opinion more of the muggle he was forced to call relative. When they returned to Privet Drive next Summer, he would be sure to equip himself _and_ Suri with switchblade pocket knives for their own protection.

"Harry…? Harry!" called Hermione, grabbing his shoulder to shake him.

"What? _What?_ "

"- I said I'm sorry Harry, but taking the potion will affect you as well as me" answered Suri. The teen gave a confused look, "Remember what I told you about feeling pain. It's apparently a two-way street: _We feel each other."_

 _"But_ HOW? I'm not a girl"

"-Yes, I can see that Harry. Though if I were to guess, you probably will get a bellyache and feel pressure down where the parts _should_ be until it passes."

The boy gulped and looked at his friends before turning back to Suri. Taking a chance on what she was saying was real, he said. "Do what you have to do."

Hermione helped Suri change into a night gown and layered a towel under the covers of her bedding. With everything all set, she swished the potion around one more time before swallowing it down in a single gulp and climbed into bed as it began.

Harry, rather than lying in his own bed. Placed himself in a chair beside her and held hands. Throughout the entire process they would not let go. Drawing strength from each other, even with Ron and Hermione there observing. They too had questioned Suri claims of empathy pains but now, there was no doubt as they eyed their best friend crumpled over in agony from his abdomen.

Ron just considered themselves lucky his mother wasn't in the building to hear and witness this. Mrs. Weasley was bound to have a coronary _then_ come back and kill someone a _fter_ she was sure that _they_ (Harry & Suri) were stable.

Before it got too intense, Suri started to sing to distract from the pain. Harry was mesmerized, nearly forgetting it himself. "Your voice… and that song. It's so, familiar and soothing. Makes me want to sleep" he said with a yawn. "

\- I sang to you all the time. A lullaby used to be the only sure-fire way to get you to calm down after daily traumatic experiences with the Dursleys. But let's not think of them now."

The only person that came to check in on them was Sirius in his dog form. Hermione quickly and quietly explain what was going on during the hushed moments. Though it did nothing to sooth the growls when he learned the reason and culprit behind all this. The dog walked over and jumped up on the bed. Nesting between the joined hands. Licking both of them on the cheek to show his support.

"Thanks, Padfoot" moaned Harry,

"Fourteen years since I last saw this pooch, he looks good for his age" Suri smiled weakly. Using her free hand to stroke his fur instead of squeezing the sheets.

Time seemed to drag on but soon enough it was over. The next day Harry and Suri parted ways with their going back off to school. Though not before a promise was exchanged to keep in touch…

 _\- 10 Months later_

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Snape's voice drawled from behind. Umbridge instantly straightened up out of her intimidating position over Harry to face him.

"Professor Snape, time has come for answers. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"-Alas you've used up the last of my stores interrogating Students. The last dose I believe on Miss Chang" he replied before continuing. "Unless you wish to poison him? and I can assure you. I would have the greatest sympathy if you did – I cannot help you."

 _"- He's got Padfoot!_ " Harry blurted out, seeing his Professor start to turn his back but that got his attention. Mutedly Snape stared at the brat. "-He's got Padfoot at the place where its hidden!"

Meanwhile Umbridge looked between the two confused demanding answers. "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? What's he talking about Snape?"

The Potions Master gave a blank expression as he looked at her and said "No idea."

Inside his head however was a different story: ( _If I DON'T step in and do something NOW!_ That _foolish_ boy will be leading his friends and followers _right_ _into_ the Dark Lord's trap. _Oh Lily, WHY_ did he have to go and inherit _Potter's brains_ on top of his looks! This is _not_ to end well. I can feel it in my gut, there _will be_ a casualty. Just like last year-)

"Snape!" snapped Umbridge, effectively bringing back his focus.

"Yes Headmistress?"

"Is there something else?"

With one more look at the arrogant teen, his mind was made up. "Now that I think about it, there may be something I can do to loosen Mr. Potter's conniving tongue" he purposed with his hands behind his back.

"Really? And what is that?" Umbridge intrigued, her sickeningly false sweet tone returning.

"-Oh, it's not extravagant but _I_ _have_ been working on an experimental potion in my free time. Once consumed, it will expose the drinker's deepest dark secret in vision if not by the words of their own mouth."

Harry froze in horror, he knew Snape hated him. _But this!_ What he was threatening was a _new_ low. Was this his revenge for him spying in his Pensieve? _What WAS_ his deepest dark secret? There were so many he kept. And it make matters worse. The more time he wasted here, the less time Sirius had. _He just had to get to him._

"Please Professor!" he begged.

Umbridge grinned like the Cheshire Cat watching Harry writhe and cringe. This was just the opening she had been looking for. "Well Professor, I think it's time your potion was tested out. I approve!" she said as prepared to make a floo call. "I think the Minister would be interested in this discovery. In the meantime, Professor would you mind detaining Mr. Potter and his accomplices?"

"-My pleasure, Headmistress" he answered, grabbing Harry roughly by the arm and hauled him from the chair. After a powerful _"Expelliarmus!"_ all of Dumbledore's Army found their wands in Snape's pocket. "Follow me" he ordered, leading them to the empty potion classroom in the Dungeons. Locking the door Snape had them stay put with a threatening _"Pertrificus Totalus!"_ while he pulled Harry into his office.

"You just can't seem to STAY _safe_ and _out of trouble_ Can you Potter? Of course, that does seem like a stupid rhetorical question after _five_ years. So once again _I have to_ step in and save your narrow-minded hide. Have you nothing _new_ to say for yourself? Or is it going to be the same old self-righteous defiance?"

"-I didn't _ask_ you to step in, and I thought we were through with life debts since my _first_ year."

" _Don't… get smart with me_ , as a Teacher it is my job to look after Dunderheads. Ones specifically _on Dumbledore's_ orders."

"This _whole_ thing is Ridiculous!" Harry shouted as he got on his feet. "We're sitting here talking about this while _Voldemort_ has Sirius!"

"-Your dog is safe Potter! _He's at the house of the Order where he always is!"_

"I Don't Believe you!" Turning his back on Snape he charged towards the door. His fingers almost to the knob when " _Stupefy!"_ the professor's voice rang from behind. Causing Harry to see stars as his body gave out.

At the same time up in Umbridge's office, Cornelius Fudge's face stuck out of the fireplace "What is it Deloris?"

 _"-We've got him Head Minister, we've finally got him!"_

When Snape received the announcement that Fudge was here. He wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that it was going to take place in the Great Hall. But what got him was the size of the crowd that had gathered.

It wasn't just the Minister of Magic and a few close associates but the _entire_ council of Wizengamot minus Dumbledore. The School Staff. and Hogwarts students of all ages. A few members of the Order could be also seen throughout. From Arthur and Molly Weasley, the Twins, to Tonks and Mad Eye.

"Headmistress Umbridge, what is the meaning of all this?"

But it was Cornelius Fudge who answered "Severus Snape, we the Wizarding Community. Thanks to you now have the opportunity to finally expose the truth about Harry Potter. No more having to second guess" raising his voice towards the end for the audience to hear. "Where is the boy?"

With a swift flick of his wand, the enormous hall doors opened and Harry's unconscious form floated down the isle to the center of the room. Sensing the question before it was spoken Snape said, "I was forced to take action so the boy wouldn't hurt himself or others"

The Minister raised an eyebrow while Umbridge grinned. This was proving to further cement her position in power.

Muttering the counter spell, Harry Potter's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings. Getting on his feet, Harry jumped up and took off running for the entrance only to bump into a shield. A shield that apparently doubled to keep his friends out.

"-Come back here Potter" Snape lazily commanded.

"-But Sirius!" Harry hissed quietly,

"Then _who_ is _that_ in the far corner beside the Headmaster's pet Werewolf" he spat in his ear.

The boy's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the large Grim like dog that was whiningly seated at lupin's feet with a leash attached to his collar. _"Padfoot?"_ breathed Harry, astonishing relief evident in his tone.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Now that we've just proved you're an idiotic headstrong boy with a Hero Complex. You _will_ go back to the center and face the consequences of your actions" said Snape, getting a vice like grip on the back of his neck to steer him in the proper direction.

The teen grumbled but didn't fight. Even when his hated potions Professor poured that foul-tasting stuff down his throat. _Sirius was safe._ That was all that mattered, so he would play Snape and the Ministry's game until Dumbledore arrived. With this size a crowd, Harry was sure his headmaster was bound to hear of something and investigate.

 _But No One!_ Especially _not_ Snape could have predicted what was about to be unleashed…

At the words: _"-Reveal POTTERs' SECRETS!"_

Harry Potter 's body involuntarily jolted back from the stool he sat. Landing on the cold stone floor gasping for air. Only the whites of his eyes visible as an actual thought cloud irrupted from his cranium:

 _The images were blurry at first then cleared to show a familiar setting:_ _ **The Gryffindor Common Room.**_ _The people there however earned a collective gasp, it was Lily Potter as she helped a badly beaten and bloody James to a chair. Along with the rest of the Marauders minus Pettigrew. Lupin and Sirius looked as if they had been drug through a knothole as well._

 _"Thanks Lil's" James breathed through a bloody handkerchief. But rather than smile, and pat his arm lovingly. Harry saw his mother scoff and back away with a disgusted look._

 _"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! Don't you DARE! I MAY have saved you from Severus but that_ _AIN'T Gonna_ s _ave YOU from ME! "_

 _Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms over her chest. Grateful that ninety percent of their house including McGonagall were down at the feast tonight. Because this was a long time coming ugly._

 _"I will give you this one chance to tell me the truth: What the HELL were you bloody THINKING picking a fight with SEVERUS SNAPE of all people! This CLOSE to graduation! And do you NOW REALIZE how dangerous he is when provoked?! IF I hadn't stepped in, there would be FOUR graves being dug right now."_

 _"-Well HE started it," James sulked._

 _"How so?" questioned Lily with a tussle of her red hair._

 _"He was waiting for you at the Pub and…I wasn't going to let him near you. Not after he called you that despicable name"_

 _Lily's eyes widened, "That's the story you want to stick to?"_

 _"-You've got a better one?" James retorted in a bored tone, thinking he already knew how this would play out in his head. Having gotten into similar arguments with his girlfriend over the years about "Snivellus". When without warning she backhanded him across his already sore cheek. "-OW! Lily!"_

 _"-I want the truth, the WHOLE truth this TIME!"_

 _"-It is!"_

 _"-He's not lying, Lily" said Remus Lupin, taking the ice rag off his black eye._

 _"-Maybe, but it's not EVERYTHING. There's more to the story, there ALWAYS is. Thankfully this time, I already know what went down in the Dark Forest before I "arrived." I just wanted to know if you were man enough to admit it."_

 _"Wh-what are you taking about?" James panted._

 _Lily huffed, reaching behind her back to expose… "The Invisibility Cloak!" All three seventh years were on their feet._

 _"-You should be more careful with your possessions." She stated examining the article of clothing with interest. "It is rather fascinating to learn what others do and really think of you when you're not around"_

 _James gulped, "Lily I-!"_

 _"-You USED me to BAIT him! And in doing so I now know the HONEST truth of our relationship. What it has been ALL along… Severus was RIGHT, - I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON_!" _she shouted wailing on him at the end._

 _Harry watched his father try to bring his arms up in defense. "-I lied! Alright!"_

 _"Well I don't believe you!" she said backing up. "Too many things make sense now:_

 _-You've always wanted me. From the moment we first walked through Hogwarts' Doors. But not the real me, just the IDEA of me. I was your next obsession, like a golden snitch that couldn't be caught. And like a Seeker you changed tactics. To get me to succumb to your charms. The sickening thing is, IT WORKED. I honestly thought you had matured and I felt myself falling for you" said Lily holding back tears as she shook her head. "Shame on me, I guess. You're a coward James. Like all bullies, you're a coward"_

 _Potter was stunned "How can you say that? "I'm in Gryffindor!"_

 _"-Don't hide behind the name of your house! Not just here at Hogwarts, but the House of Potter: the "Noble" Stag. More like arrogant chauvinistic PIG! Isn't that right "Prongs?"_

 _"-How do you know my-?"_

 _Just like earlier, Lily whipped out from behind a piece of parchment saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and proceeded to read:_

 _"Messer's Padoot Moony and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map" So THIS is how you always knew where I was, appearing out of nowhere to stalk me."_ _Shaking her head then wiping away angry tears. "The man that I thought I knew wouldn't have done that. That is WHO I'm in love with. HE would've known I wasn't his possession and he would have understood – Didn't have to like it But-" She trailed off going over to the fire._

 _"Wh- What are you doing?"_

 _"Show me there's more to you than a bag full of tricks and a Ruddy Map!" she stated throwing it into the fire._

 _"NO!" the Marauders screamed rushing over and rescuing the map from the fireplace. Patting it down to extinguish the flames._

 _She stood back and crossed her arms "I guess I got my answer" she said in a resigned tone. "He doesn't exist. Shame really, with the maturity he showed this year, he would have Understood."_

 _"-Understood what?" Lily bit her lip, debating for a moment. "-Did it ever occur to you that maybe I NEEDED to talk to HIM? I arranged that meeting."_

 _All three men's eyebrows were raised before it was Sirius who broke out laughing "What could you possibly have to talk to old Snivellus about? Hair products?" He got his answer by Lily decking HIM square in the jaw before casting a "Silencio" spell. "That's for egging him on…_

 _Whether you like it or not James, Severus Snape will ALWAYS be a part of my life – I had HIS BABY!"_

 _Out of all the hits and curses the Marauders had taken this evening. This one packed the real PUNCH for James Potter. "-You What? How? When?"_

 _"-June 6_ _th_ _1975 towards the end of Fifth year."_

 _"So, when Snape call you-?"_

 _"-I was eight months pregnant, and looking for the opportunity to tell him. Like I had been trying all year."_

 _"-You sure didn't look it"_

 _"There was a reason I was number one in class. A transfiguration spell here and a potion for the symptoms there to hide it. Other than my parents and Alice, nobody knew until I went into labor during exams-"_

 _"-THAT'S when McGonagall had me carry you to the hospital wing and then Flitwick came in to Substitute!" exclaimed Remus in realization._

 _"-Yes, she was born right here in Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall as witnesses"_

 _"-It's a girl?" stammered James._

 _Lily nodded, "I've HAD to grow up these last two years. My life has been nothing but School during the week and spending my weekends: changing Diapers, late night and early morning Feedings. Soothing Fevers and enduring Tantrums._

 _And rethinking some life choices, Severus being one of them._

 _I originally thought after that comment, I could do it on my own because I didn't want her exposed to the dark path he seemed to be taking. But my parents were right: he IS her FATHER, and he deserves to know. Regardless of my personal feelings… I want you to leave me alone"_

 _Turning to go up to the girl's dormitories, she paused on the steps._ _"And James, don't EVER come between the NEEDS of me and my child again…"_


End file.
